As technologies evolve, semiconductor devices scale to smaller dimensions. The escalating demands for high density and performance associated with semiconductor devices require narrower and straighter fin profiles. However, narrow fins are susceptible to fin bending due to a high height-to-width aspect ratio (i.e., taller height, thinner width). Further, the current fin shaping process results in fins having an undesirably tapered profile, and there is no available solution to create straighter fin profiles having such a narrow width.
A need therefore exists for methodology enabling formation of a straight narrow fin profile and the resulting device.